


Fornication Under Consent of the King

by maccabird_23



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do seem to have many rules about sex, a lot of gray area and things left unsaid. Our culture has always been black and white. For a long time, sex made us a thriving civilization. It’s just a means to create life, no different than eating to create energy or breathing to create the gas cycle. You wouldn’t feel shame if someone drank water in front of you, would you?” Kal took hold of Bruce’s water glass, taking a sip between breaths. Bruce could still smell the sex that clung to his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Bruce wasn’t used to this, not in any way. He’d visited so many different countries and immersed himself in tons of different cultures but Kryptonians were, to put it plainly, otherworldly. On the most basic level, he knew that they were from a different planet, one that was still struggling to survive.

 

Physically, though, it was hard to not think of them as human. They looked human, down to their genitals they were innately humanoid and that made what he was currently watching hard to understand.

 

Here was the king of Krypton and his consort, in front of the many different presidents and rulers of the world, right here at a UN meeting in Gotham, having sex. They had landed on Earth only a month ago, along with a small militia but they sent out a worldwide signal a day before. They were here in peace, asking Earth to allow their refugees to immigrate slowly. Their planet was dying.

 

King Zod had been spending his lifetime, along with his Chief Scientist, Jor-El to undo the hundreds of years of industrial mining that the Supreme Council had done. It was only recently that they had lost any hope of saving their planet, and were now planning a full-scale evacuation. What was only important to them now was the survival of their people.

 

Bruce could understand Zod. He’s spent the last twenty years trying to save Gotham from itself. Only recently had he teamed up with Diana, Arthur, Barry and Victor to tackle a bigger cause, protecting the Earth. It wasn’t an easy job, and he doesn’t know what it would feel like to have that weight solely on his shoulders like Zod.

 

It was a strange turn of events that led them here now. The Justice League had been invited by the UN to sit in at the meeting with the Kryptonians. It made Bruce smirk, knowing that they’d spent so long trying to take them down. Now they embraced them because the governments knew that the only thing that could protect them from these God-like aliens were their hated masked vigilantes.

 

Zod had been making his case when the president of Italy had asked the question that many of them had probably been thinking. He’d watched Diana roll her eyes beside him, and Bruce had to agree. They were faced with a humanity that Earth had never known existed, with abilities still inconceivable, while still looking so human, and the question that they deemed pertinent was about Kryptonian sex.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, King Zod,” the president had asked, gesturing to his consort, who had been silent to far. “You are married to a male Kryptonian but have articulated that the survival and reproduction of other Kryptonians are important to your culture. How can that be if you choose not to have children yourself?”

 

Zod was not the tallest man, and in fact was shorter, and less built than his mate, Kal-El but at the mention of him, he stood, almost shielding the younger man with his shadow. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tight and the younger man flinched slightly.

 

No one else noticed, but Bruce did. It sent a pang of something ugly through his gut. He didn’t know why, but he took a longer look at the young Kryptonian. Kal-El wore similar garb to his husband. They said it wasn’t armor but purely decorative. Each different variation of the suit and cape meant to be symbolic of the different royal houses on Krypton.

 

Kal-El’s was a mix of black and blue with a red cape, a mix between Zod’s and his Chief-Scientist, Jor-El. Bruce gathered that the scientist must be some relation to Zod’s consort. Kal had to be ten years younger than Bruce, blue eyes expressing everything he didn’t say while in the shadow of his husband.

 

“Kal and I have yet to start a family, the future of our world taking precedent, but when the time is right we plan to have children.” Zod’s answer only further confused the leaders of the free world, one asking if they planned to adopt and another wondering if Kryptonians had surrogates. Both questions seemed to confuse Zod in turn until Jor-El stepped in.

 

“I have been studying Earth for many years. This is how I know that Earth is the closest environment like our own that Kryptonians could survive under but I have noticed very basic differences in our anatomy.” There was a hush over the room that wasn’t there for King Zod. Where the harsh looking man, with his staccato words and dissecting eyes put everyone on edge, Jor-El’s booming voice but kind face made everyone want to respect him almost immediately.

 

“On Krypton both males like Kal and females can bear children, a practice that our Supreme Councilor outlawed hundreds of years ago because of over-population. As a result, a codex predestined every child, their place in society and their purpose. Taking out the natural selection of genetics and more importantly the ability to choose your own destiny.” The room started to buzz, scientists from different tables zeroing in on Kal-El with a laser focus, as if they were already putting him on their examining table. Bruce tightened his grip of the grappling gun on his belt. They said no weapons but Bruce always arrived prepared.

 

“This is one of the factors that led us to where we are now but Zod and I have been working for the past 27 years to fix these mistakes, starting with natural conception and childbirth.” Jor-El sat back down beside Kal-El after he was finished, taking a hold of the younger man’s hand that seemed to be shaking slightly.

 

Zod stood in his place, taking Kal’s other hand, placing it on his chest as he spoke. “Kal-El was the first child in centuries born naturally and it was only fitting that I take him as my consort. To show our people the new hope of our humanity.” The room went hush for a beat but Bruce knew it wouldn’t last long. Before he could take another breath, questions were being thrown from all directions at Zod, and for his part the king just looked annoyed.

 

They threw out questions that even made Bruce cringe from behind his cowl. They became more intimate and absurd the longer they went on until Kal stood up, still gripping the hands of the powerful men beside him. If it shocked Bruce he tried not to let it show, but standing, cape draping from his shoulders, sun crawling across his face, Kal-El made a striking figure. It was certainly a contrast from the mouse sitting in the shadows from just a moment ago.

 

“On our planet it is still quite new to conceive children, and to have sex with your mate but to reintroduce the custom back into our culture King Zod and I have taken it upon ourselves to publicly endorse the activity.” At that moment if a penny dropped in the large room it would echo. Almost every mouth was agape as the meaning of the King’s consort became fully realized.

 

He felt Diana’s hand on his shoulder, and he turned slightly to see that everyone at their table were just as shocked. Bruce had to pick up his own jaw as he turned his attention back to the young consort. “If it would please Earth’s leaders, we will demonstrate this activity for you as we do for our own people.”

 

On an innate level, Bruce knows that humanity’s strange sense of curiosity is what led to innovation: discovering fire, building ships and constructing the world-wide-web. But having hundreds of rulers from different countries agree unanimously to watching aliens having sex was just perverted and Bruce will stand behind that belief until the day he dies.

 

Of course, Bruce didn’t leave the room on a cloud of moral high ground when both started to strip. So he wasn’t much better. Zod’s body was a mosaic of battle scars over ropey muscles. He was thin but hard, hair covering his chest, navel, and crotch in dark thatches. His penis was long but thin. Circumcision didn’t seem to be the norm on Krypton. Bruce didn’t let his gaze linger.

 

Not when the King’s consort was drawing everyone’s eyes. Kal-El couldn’t be more different. His bronze skin didn’t have a scar in sight but looked soft in comparison. He was built, though, with muscles that showed he must have some battle training. They look fine-tuned, more for show than anything else. His body was neatly covered in fine, brown curls, from chest to belly button. The curls at the base of his penis were thinner, almost groomed. His penis was smaller but thicker, pink where Zod’s was dark.

 

Bruce could admit the young Kryptonian was attractive, you’d have to be blind not to notice, but he didn’t care for how his body was reacting to the sight. He’d always been in control of his emotions, especially when faced with so many people. Getting a hard-on in his bat suit was not one of his proudest moments.

 

“Zod is not a male bearer, and for his part will ready Kal’s body for penetration.” Jor-El stood, less than a foot away from the naked couple, narrating the differences in Kryptonian reproduction to the hushed room. “He will digitally manipulate and penetrate Kal’s anal passage.” Bruce watched as Zod followed suit, almost as if he was waiting for the further instruction of his Chief Scientist. With one hand he stroked himself, standing behind Kal-El.

 

His consort was bent forward until his chest and abdomen were resting against the table they had been sitting behind. Bruce watched Zod’s other hand as it caressed Kal’s back, like he was gentling a horse, before slowly moving it to the crease to his buttocks. From there Bruce could only guess that he was following Jor-Els instructions to a T.

 

“Zod will use his fingers to stroke a small gland inside Kal. The glands will release a scent that will cause Zod to become fully erect. Its main purpose is to secrete a fluid, slippery and scent filled, that will ease penetration and relax the inner sphincters inside his passage that lead to the primary reproductive organs.” Bruce watched Kal-El’s face, a blush growing across his cheeks as a fine sweat covered his top lip. He didn’t seem embarrassed. His eyes were open scanning the room, meeting diverted gazes as he let out a long, rasping moan.

 

“Kal-El is now giving off the proper scent, signaling that he is ready. Zod will now fully penetrate him.” There was an audible gasp from the room as Zod gripped Kal-El’s hip with one hand, holding himself in the other, and pushing himself inside with one, unrelenting thrust. The slap of flesh against flesh, Zod’s thighs hitting Kal’s round ass echoed against the walls, striking Bruce’s ears. It shouldn’t turn him on, such a clinical display but it did.

 

Bruce should have known better, but he didn’t look away, Kal-El’s mouth forming round and wide over a guttural sob. The second thrust pushed him further on the desk, his fingers gripping the edges so tightly Bruce could hear the metal bend. He should have turned his gaze a long time ago, should have left the fucking room when the young Kryptonian started to strip, but he was weak in that moment. Only made weaker when Kal’s eyes trained on him.

 

His eyes were blown wide, all black pupil with only a hint of blue. His mouth was red and wet, and each thrust seemed to push him closer to Bruce, but he must have been imagining that. Kal’s gaze was playing tricks on his head. There was nothing demure in his demeanor, but almost brash, daring Bruce to keep looking when everyone else averted. Bruce didn’t look away.

 

“Kal-El does not need to be erect for their coupling. He only needs to continue releasing pheromones in Zod’s proximity. This will aid Zod in releasing his semen into Kal.” As if on cue, Zod straightened his back, thrusting erratically three, four more times, before grunting his organism into Kal-El.

 

That is how Krypton was able to bargain a deal with Earth to save their civilization. One hundred thousand refugees saved from the destruction of Krypton. It wasn’t King Zod’s titillating the possibility of advanced weaponry and aircraft or Jor-El promising advanced medicine and technology that sealed their fate. It was a young consort, his body full of promises and secrets that humans had never known, laid bare for their eyes. Bruce didn’t know if he should feel sorry for him or admire his tact.

 

“I am guessing that you and the other’s at your table were plan B if the UN decided that they could not trust us?” Bruce froze as a body settled next to him. Zod and Jor-El were busy with different countries, hashing out plans and drawing up schematics. He turned, meeting blue eyes and a vapid smile.

 

Bruce quickly turned to his other side, the rest of the Justice League pretending not to notice with ears perked. He drew his attention back to Kal-El. “You can say that but we’re not under their employ. Our job is to protect the Earth. We don’t answer to any government.”

 

“Just to your own morals then?” The smile was friendlier now; there was less of a strain to his eyes as Kal leaned back into the chair. He looked tired. “That is what motivated my father and General Zod to imprison the High Councilor. They knew what they had to do for Krypton, even if it made them criminals. If they didn’t have the support of the people they could have been imprisoned for treason.”

 

Kal seemed to brighten, words falling from his tongue as he talked about the two men like they were his heroes. It eased some of Bruce’s worries, that somehow Kal was doing all of this against his will but it also left a lot of questions. “Your father?”

 

Kal-El inclined his head to the two men as they looked over a map, bringing out their own holograms of what Bruce could guess was Krypton. “General Zod’s Chief Scientist. He is my father. They have been friends since childhood.” The words rang in Bruce’s head as realization dawned on him. He couldn’t keep the words from slipping out of his mouth, bypassing any filter. “You let your husband fuck you while your father narrated it for hundreds of strangers?”

 

Kal’s mouth quirked, his eyebrow raising but he didn’t seem self-conscious in the least. He seemed more curious than anything. “Fuck?” The word sounded strange coming from his mouth, more of a question as he rounded out the sounds.

 

“Have sex. In our culture, it’s usually more private but there are those who find it erotic to have sex in front of others. But usually, no relatives are present at the time.” Bruce could hear Barry coughing behind him, taking a sip of water at exactly the wrong time. Kal’s eyes traveled to the source, tilting his head at the others.

 

“You do seem to have many rules about sex, a lot of gray area and things left unsaid. Our culture has always been black and white. For a long time, sex made us a thriving civilization. It’s just a means to create life, no different than eating to create energy or breathing to create the gas cycle. You wouldn’t feel shame if someone drank water in front of you, would you?” Kal took hold of Bruce’s water glass, taking a sip between breaths. Bruce could still smell the sex that clung to his skin. Maybe those pheromones were stronger than he thought.

 

“Then the High Councilor came into power after too many civil wars. They banned sex, deciding that it gave us too much free will. Instead of reaching the far edges of our universe we closed in on ourselves, suffocating our planet. We are just re-starting the cycle again. There should be no shame in that.” Kal finished, waving his hands in flourish before settling them back in his lap.

 

Kal-El was much smarter than he looked, and Bruce should have known that the moment he stood in front of hundreds of world leaders. He’d never underestimate him again. There was still one question that was ticking at the back of hos head. “Why do you call your husband General Zod? I’d understand Zod and even King Zod if you wanted to be formal in front of a stranger but why general?”

 

At this Kal’s cheeks pinked in what Bruce could actually call embarrassment. It was a cute look on him, if only because it made him look more naked than even an hour ago when he was fully bare in front of Bruce. “I guess its old habit. Growing up I would sit by their feet and listen to them as they strategized. He was just a general back then. Didn’t become king until our people begged for one true leader. My father wasn’t fit for the role, usually, spending days in his lab while Zod managed day-to-day life. My mother was heartbroken when Zod took me as his consort.”

 

At that, Bruce felt the same tightening in his gut that he felt earlier. A mother shouldn’t feel sorrow at the thought of her child’s mate. Was there something that he was missing? “Does she not like Zod?” Bruce held his breath, waiting for Kal to respond.

 

The tightening eased some as Kal laughed, light and melodic. “On the contrary, my mother had a hard time choosing who she would marry when she was young, my father or Zod. My father won out only because, as my mother puts it, he’s slightly better looking.” Kal’s face slowly turned, meeting Bruce’s eyes. There was something emotional in them, not fully happy or sad.

 

“My mother gave natural birth to me because she wanted me to have free will. She said during the birth she had almost a vision. She saw a future where I would be something amazing, walking into the new sun with a man shrouded by an old moon. Though it could have been the pain that made her hallucinate.” Bruce felt a buzzing in his skin, like there was friction or electricity between them, pulling them closer.

 

“Couldn’t that man in her vision be Zod?” Bruce asked, shaking his head, pulling away and trying to break whatever was between them. It felt magnetic, and he didn’t like how much he enjoyed it. He’d only met this kid a few hours ago. Introduced by watching him have sex with his husband, a king from another planet.

 

“She said he would be something completely alien and I’d choose to love him completely with my own free will,” Clark smiled sadly, peering up at Bruce under long, dark lashes. “For everything Zod means to me, I do not believe I love him in any way that is not familiar.”

 

The admission caught Bruce by surprise, stunning him into silence. He’d expected a lot from today’s meeting with the first contact from Krypton. He did not expect the King’s consort to confess his deepest secrets. “Do you really think you should be telling all of this to a stranger? A nameless human in a mask.”

 

At that Kal-El leaned closer, not close enough to draw attention but within proximity so only Bruce could hear him. “You are right, I shouldn’t but when I saw you and your Justice League back here while my mate was thrust within of me, I felt that greatness my mother told me tales of.”

 

With that Kal-El stood, casting a shadow on the long table, sun shining just behind his frame. He turned, gazing ahead and Bruce followed suit. Surrounded by different leaders King Zod had his eyes trained on Kal, who bowed his head slightly to the older Kryptonian. “I trust that my confession goes no farther than this group.”

 

Bruce turned away from Zod’s severe gaze, meeting Kal’s questioning eyes. “You have my word. None of these diplomats or anyone else will hear this from me, not even your husband. Just know, if you want to seek me out that there is a signal here in Gotham. All you need to do is light it and I’ll be there.”

 

Kal-El smiled impishly at Bruce, eyebrow rising slightly. “My husband already knows. So does my father. Another secret you should know, Kryptonians have a keen sense of hearing.” With that, Kal-El walked away. Bruce resisted taking hold of his hand and stopping him. Still in shock from all the new information, but he didn’t have to. Kal paused midway down the steps, turning slightly to Bruce. “Look for me. I will shine your light.” And with that, he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Let Down Your Guard (Embrace Annihilation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal sat back down, drinking his water slowly, nodding along with the female voice with reverence. “You told me that if this deal went through on Earth that I would stay here to protect the Kryptonians. I take that job seriously and The Batman is the key to our protection.”

 

 

No less than twenty guards armed their scout ship. Before they entered Zod took a look at the young soldiers, watching the slightly slumped figures. He ordered them back to their bunks, rotating their shift an hour early. He didn’t want to risk them being exposed to attack because a wet-behind-the-ears scout decided to take a nap.

 

He felt Kal-El’s eyes against his back, and could hear him sigh at his overprotectiveness. He’d deal with him soon. Once they were in the command room Zod didn’t waste any time pushing Kal into a chair and glaring at Jor-El, who was changing into more comfortable robes.

 

“Jor, can you please ask your son what he’s planning?” He gripped Kal’s shoulders, easing up as his young mate hissed at his touch. This wasn’t the time to let his anger flare up. Zod had made progress today with the humans. They were one step closer to finding a new home for their people. He just needed to know what game Kal was playing at.

 

For his part Jor calmly poured out three cups, smirking at his son. Kal rolled his eyes to the ceiling, standing and dropping his cape on the floor. He turned, giving his husband his back. Without being asked Zod unzipped Kal’s suit, hands rougher than most nights. Jor-El raised an eyebrow, watching the silent war of attrition between his oldest friend and his only son. “Son, what are you planning?”

 

Kal did not answer immediately, pulling off his blue suit and dropping it to the ground next to his cape. Naked, he walked past his father and husband, pulling on a robe with one hand and pressing a button on the sideboards. “Who are the Justice League?”

 

The ship’s AI whirled to life, bringing up image after image. “The Justice League are an Earth-based group of super-powered warriors. They are comprised of Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and their leader, The Batman. Their main purpose is to protect humanity.”

 

Kal sat back down, drinking his water slowly, nodding along with the female voice with reverence. “You told me that if this deal went through on Earth that I would stay here to protect the Kryptonians. I take that job seriously and The Batman is the key to our protection.”

 

Emotions played across Zod’s face, lips thinning, grim and questioning. “This is about your mother’s little fairytale or about us leaving you on Earth. You’re angry.” He voice was calm but Kal could see Zod was fuming, eyes sharp and glaring.

 

Kal stood abruptly, pacing to his husband, pushing a finger into his chest. “I am not a child, Zod. Do not treat me as one. I would not risk our people for childish reasons.” Zod pushed back, taking Kal’s wrist in his grip and bringing it to his chest.

 

Before it could escalate, Jor-El stepped between the two, separating them before a full on fight could break out. “Both of you need to calm down and think rationally.” Jor-El took Zod by the shoulder, sitting him down before he could respond. “Zod, I think you should listen to Kal.”

 

Zod turned away, looking from his husband to his best friend like a caged animal. He took a deep breath, sighing as he slumped into his chair. He waved at Kal, who stepped closer to the older Kryptonians. “He was the only human who had weapons, and they allowed him. We told them no weapons but he is above the normal law. He is the leader of super-powered heroes but has no outward powers himself. If I did not make him a friend then he would be an enemy. I did what I had to.”

 

Jor-El nodded slowly, bringing a hand to his son’s face, stroking his cheek before settling it on his shoulder. Tentatively he asked, “How does your mother’s prophecy play into this.” Zod growled softly at the question, reigning in his urge to throw something. Lara’s fairy-tale had been haunting him since he took Kal as his mate.

 

Kal-El shook his head, taking his father’s hand off his shoulder. “It had nothing to do with her stories. It was just a means to an end. I had to make him believe that I was giving him a part of myself. Cutting open my flesh and showing him my wound. He cares about me now.”

 

Zod reached out, taking Kal’s wrist more gently in his hold and turning it in his hand. He gazed at the long stretch of flesh and muscle, veins blue and long. No mortal weapon could cut through that skin, and he took solace in knowing that Kal couldn’t really bleed for this Batman. “What other part of you would he want for him to be on our side?”

 

Kal-El smiled softly at his mate, letting him indulge in being protective. He’d been like a second father to him for so long, picking him up every time he’d fallen and patching up all his small scrapes. He looked up at his father, raising an eyebrow when his own emotions were mirrored on his father’s face. “I believe he wants to fuck me.”

 

He felt Zod’s grip tighten around his wrist, and he looked down to see his face twisted into something ugly. He gently took his arm out of Zod’s hold before tentatively sitting in his mate’s lap like he would when he was a child. “I’m guessing you know the meaning.” He turned to his father when all the response he received was a glare. “Is this not the best case scenario, father?’

 

Jor-El’s face gave nothing away as he slowly tapped at his water glass, the sound reverberating in the quiet room. Kal-El wasn’t sure why his father seemed so hesitant or Zod’s anger. Having sex with The Batman to gain his trust seemed reasonable enough. He was a different species so there was no risk of him getting pregnant. As well, their DNA seemed similar enough that sex would not be dangerous.

 

His father turned tired eyes in his direction, a weary smile playing across his lips. “Sometimes I worry that we raised you too sheltered, Kal. We gave you free will but then made every choice for you.” His father came closer, stroking a hand through his hair and Kal took the comfort. His mate’s arm wrapped around his waist and his father gently stroking his scalp. It was the safest he felt since coming to Earth.

 

“Then you must let me make this choice. Both of you must.” He looked down at Zod, who was shaking his head but remained silent. He bent down, laying a soft kiss on the harsh mouth. Kal did not need his protection for this. It was not a bruise that could be mended, and he was no longer a child.

 

“I will not be part of this, Kal,” Zod muttered against his lips, meeting his eyes. There was no heat to his words and he looked as drained as his father. He shifted his weight, pushing Kal off his lap and standing him back on the ground. “But I will not stop you either.”

 

It was not the resounding note of trust that he had hoped for, but Kal took the gesture for what it was, acceptance. He turned to face his father, wrapping arms around his neck and embracing him before letting go. “I will leave you to your own schemes. I’m tired and need to bathe.” He turned to his husband, placing another kiss on his mouth before walking away from the two Kryptonians and leaving the room.

 

Zod eyed the door before turning to Jor-El. He shared a looked with his oldest friend. A frown played along his face and he sighed. He’d hoped that Jor had more insight on what was going on in Kal’s head but he seemed just as confused. He’d helped raised that boy, watched him come into his own before taking him as a mate. They’d shared a marriage bed for ten years but sometimes the boy was an enigma.

 

“Lara has put too many fairy-tales into that boy’s head, Jor.” Zod walked to the hologram, watching The Batman through headlines and videos. He wore a lead suit, and Zod could not scan him for weakness at the meeting, but he knew he was only human. Had Kal saw the mortal and seen something different?

 

He startled as the hologram disappeared, but turned to Jor-El who was pressing buttons on the sideboard. “I was having a very interesting conversation with a human woman, Amanda Waller. She’s a high-ranking government official and seems to be wary of this Batman. She gave me a name and said that it would be in our interest to get to know him better.” Zod watched as a video popped up. It was a man, hair slightly gray but he was muscled and tall.

 

_Thanks to a significant grant from my company Wayne Enterprises, Gotham is being restored to its former glory._

 

He felt Jor-El stand beside him but he did not look away from the human. There was something familiar about him, and realization struck him as the image faded away. “Maybe Kal has the right idea but if this Bruce Wayne does become our enemy, we now know his human identity.”

 

Zod reached out, grasping at the air where Bruce Wayne’s image once was. He remembered his eyes burning with desire as he watched Zod mate with Kal-El. Knew that if this all played out the way they wanted then he would soon be in the same position, hands gripping Kal’s hips, thrusting into him.

 

He shook the image out of his head, anger filling his gut. “If he hurts Kal-El then I will kill everyone he loves and make him watch.” He turned to Jor-El, seeing no resistance in his eyes. “Then I will kill him myself.”

 

 


End file.
